When Skies Are Grey
by RamdomxXxFangirk
Summary: Alexander always thought that family was something that you were born into. He never expected his family to be the people around him.


**AN: Hello yes this is my first fic so I hope theta you rely love it becauese I worked rely hard on it okay okay okay burt I also wrote it rely fast and im not very good at spelling an grammar AND alsi I dnt proofread bcause I was sedperate to get this out to the publik becauese I think its a very original and good idea-**

 **letus benign-**

Alexander looked out the window and it was raining. He was sad becauese he did not like the rain.

"Look at all of the rani, I love al the rain. It is very beutiful." Said Burr, who was sat across from him.

"I disagr strogly" Said Alex, who was still sad. Just a he said that, a beutiful lady walked ino the room.

"hallo." Said the beutiful lady. Burr told Alex that this beutiful lady was called Maria. It was pronunced like Mariah Carey but it was spelt like Maria Biscits accept it did not have the acsent becauese Maria wasny Spanish.

"Exuse me," Said Ham. "I have a grilfriemd. Aslo I have a secrete boyfriend but it is a secrete so you shoulder not no okay?"

"Okay" Said not sapnish lady. Burr them got up and left becauese he had to go to work. Burr had a part-time job as a proffessional lawyer but also as a politician and a college student.

"I must work" said Butt

"I hate you" said Alex.

Just at t tat very moment, Elsa came in the room. Eliza was Alex's grilfriend and wsa also very beutiful, but from just looking at her, Maria new her range wasnot as large as hres and that Maria would hit all of the notes ig they sane a song together.

"hello lady, that is my boyfred, you can't have him so leave us alore!" Said eliuza.

"Excise me, also a lady, I don't knw your name nut aslo I wanted him yo come to the lunch hall becauese I have no frinds of my owm to go with an im very sad about tjay, okay?" Eliza said that is was okay and walked with Maria and Alex to the campus cafeteria bilding, witch wah called "The Lunch Hall". They all got sabndwidhes, bur their was only beef and ham and chicken and tuna and chicken and prawns, but Maria was actuallt a vegetarian so she couldn;'t have sny and just got some salrad and breat u=instead. Sje put the bread an the salad together to make herself a sald sandwhich but Alex asaid that it didn't look very mice so Marica cried. Elisa than went to Maria and said:

"their, their, it's okay Maris, I'm here for you." And she shot a rely mean glare at Alex becauese he had upset there new friend. Alex then also got sad becauese they were talkig anout there parents and apex dint have any and he cried a little bit but he managed to keep the teers unside of his body becuaese he could thdt.

"Oh no, alek whats wrog?" Said Maira, who was developing a crush on both of them bout would never say that. She would rather die than have everyone kniw her secretes.

"My dad is dead." Said Alex. Evertone looked sad bevcause alex did and they had to to show the sympathies. And then Alex's secrete boyfriend came into the lunch hall and kissed alex all better but elixa didn't notice because she had founded her big sister who was called Angelica. Maria said "fit" underneath her breath wen she saw Jhon (he was the secrete boyfriend) because he was but aslo Maia though he might be gay becaude he kised a man who was his secrete boyfrid but he could be bi said maria in her head. But he might not. But he could.

Maria was attracted to a;ll her new friends which was niw a problem for her. Oh no, said her mind, this is very mot giid.

"Hey, Eliza," Said Andelica. "do you think that your new frid Maria looks identicl to our other sister who is callld Peggy?"

"Yes." Said Elixa "but she wears a red dress and llipstick and has her heir different to peg so she can't be her secrete twin and peffy cant be adopted becaue she was left om our dad's doorstep by a stranger," Then they all had to go tho clsss becauese they all took the same xlass which was history.

Jhon was ytalking ro his friends which were called Laf anf Herc when a man called George Washington came into the room.

"Hekko I am George" said George "and I am your professor because your old profferso r George III haf to leave due to stress ashe wanted to kill the friedns zadn family of students." Laf tols Jhon that Georde looked luke Ham, but jhon laughed becauese Ham wasnt bald and tall and George was. "mayne, just maybe he's his secrete dad!"

"Ha, ha, ha" saiid jhon who then got told off becauese he was talkig and nit takin notes.

"I fuken hate this class" siad Geroge, who probabley wanted to cry becauese his clas was very stupind. "Jesus fuken Christ, ham shut the fuc up". He was near tears, ad decided that hsi clas was too fucking stupin to even lissen, so he decided to esat his sandwitch that Martha haf mad him. It wsa a ham sambitch, but he dad to chek to sea if it hd buter or margertine in it becauese he hatted martina wiv a burining passion. Sadlt, marragrne was on sale the day earlier, so it wsa coveref in it. Geord wnted to cri more. "Fuck this, I'll ete the hem." And so he did.

Howeber, Laf was a lil fukin shit an decided to opef the widow, eben though it was windy as all hell. JUST THEN, a great gust of wind came into the room, and gerome's ham fleew riht into his face.

"Oh. My. God." Cried someone from the othrt side of the room. It was kike the voice of Janice but Sourthrern abd male and probebly more anoyin.

 _To be ocntinued…_

 **AN: s/o to my beststre bud, sherlytookthetardis2 for inspring me to finally writn thies, yuo should all read Trapped bt her!1! Is rely good!11!**


End file.
